Serial attached small computer system interface (SAS) is a communications protocol for enabling communications between computer devices. According to the SAS protocol specification, SAS devices include initiator devices, target devices, and expander devices. Initiator devices can be devices that can begin a SAS data transfer, while target devices may be devices to which initiator devices transfer data. Expander devices may be devices that facilitate data transfer between multiple initiator devices and multiple target devices. The SAS protocol utilizes a point-to-point bus topology. Therefore, if initiator devices are required to connect to multiple target devices, direct connections can be established between initiator devices and each individual target device to facilitate each individual data transfer between the initiator devices and each individual target devices. Expander devices can manage connections and data transfer between multiple initiator devices and multiple target devices. A SAS fabric can include a network of initiator devices, target devices and expander devices.